CandyCake Eevees (Fanmade CandyCake Guppies Counterparts)
Note: I did not create the CandyCake Guppies! PinkiePie6 created the CandyCake Guppies. I made the CandyCake Eevees, not the guppies! Another Note: These characters a free to use, but do NOT go around telling pepole that you created them, NOTHING innaproprite and NO foul language! Information Who knew that legendary heros could have legendary pokemon counterparts? Everybody. Anyway, the CandyCake Eevees are the CandyCake Guppies pokemon counterparts, they arent evil like their other counterparts. And out of the AppleBuck Eevees and the SourBake Eevees, the only one that isnt evil is Depression (Depression only pretends to be evil so he doesnt get bullied by the others). One more thing, every pokemon counterpart has almost the same name as their orignal counterpart, nobody knows why but its like that. Now onto the actual CandyCake Eevees. Oh, and these 12 pokemon somehow cant be captured by any pokeball, not even the masterball! Lolipop Her name is Lolipop (Not Lolipop Pops, just Lolipop) She is a leafeon and she has a crush on Blueberry, She looks like a normal leafeon but instead of green, her ears and tail have dark purple with light pink swirls, and instead of brown, her paws are lavender with black stripes, and she has feathered wings, but the feathers look like leaves, she is 7 and was the first CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Blueberry His name is Blueberry, he is a vaporeon and he has a crush on Lolipop, He looks like a normal vaporeon but the webbing in between the three fins around its head are jet black, his eyes are green, the marking around his head and the ridge that goes down his back are bluish-purple and he has an apricot colored ruff around his neck. the fins on his head will vibrate when there is a storm coming, and the bigger the storm, the stronger the vibration. He is 7 and was the second CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Choco His name is Choco, he is a glaceon and he has a crush on Cinnamon, he looks like a normal glaceon but his eyes are light blue, he has two deep brown, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail, the two rhombuses on the tips of the dangles on his head and feet are the same shade of orange. He appears to be wearing a light brown tuque on its head and it has two light brown dangles, one on each side of its head. He can turn his fur into sharp quils by lowering his body tempurature, this does cause side affects to anything around him as they could pass out from the freezing tempurature, but this does kinda protect him from anything that tries to attack him. He is 6 and is the third CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Cinnamon Her name is Cinnamon, she is a jolteon and she has a crush on Choco, she looks like a normal jolteon but instead the fringe and ruff around her neck are fluffy, the ruff around her neck is brown, her eyes are green, she has an orange swirl over one of her eyes and she wears black earrings. She is 6 and is the forth CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Sugar Her name is Sugar, she is an espeon and she has a crush on Vanilla, she looks like a normal espeon but she has golden blonde swirls on her lilac fur, the gem embedded on her forehead is orange with white stripes, she wears a purple flower on one of her ears, her eyes are blue and she has feathered wings. Her tail quivers when she predicts her opponents attacks. She is 5 and is the fifth CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Vanilla His name is Vanilla, he is an umbreon and is the only shiny CandyCake Eevee, and hes also the only umbreon, he doesnt have a crush on anybody and is unaware that Sugar has a crush on him, he looks like a normal umbreon but his fur is silver, his eyes are chocolate brown, the rings on his body are white with a single brown stripe that goes from left to right, his goggles (In other words his glasses) are buttercream yellow, he has three gaping scratches over his stomach that he got from a hunter, the scratches leave his stomach vulnerable and he is the only CandyCake Eevee with dragon wings. He blends in with the shadows and his rings will glow when he attacks, his glowing rings will strike fear into the hearts of his enemies (If he is still hiding in the shadows), he can spray poisonous sweat from his pores when agitated, his attacks are stronger than the others but they consume more energy, this gives him a slightly bigger appetite. He is 5 and is the last CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Caramel Her name is Caramel, she is a leafeon and she has a crush on Snicker. She looks like a normal leafeon but instead of green, the tips of her ears and tail are red, she wears a necklace with a candy apple on it, this boosts her attack power, she wears a light brown cowboy hat with a picture of a candy apple on the front, her eyes are green and instead of brown and her paws are orange. She is 5 and is the sixth CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Snicker His name is Snicker, he is a vaporeon and he has a crush on Caramel. He looks like a normal vaporeon but the webbing in between the three fins around his head are dark brown, his eyes are blue, the marking around his head and the ridge that goes down his back are red and he has an orange colored ruff around his neck. And like Blueberry, the fins on his head will vibrate when there is a storm coming, and the bigger the storm, the stronger the vibration. He is 5 and is the seventh CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Cotton His name is Cotton, he is a glaceon and he has a crush on Rainbow. He looks like a normal glaceon but his eyes are blue, he has two pink, rhombus-shaped markings on his back, and the tip of its tail, the two rhombuses on the tips of the dangles on his head and feet are the same shade of pink. He appears to be wearing a indigo tuque on its head and it has two indigo dangles, one on each side of its head. He can turn his fur into sharp quils by lowering his body tempurature, this does cause side affects to anything around him as they could pass out from the freezing tempurature, but this does kinda protect him from anything that tries to attack him. He is 6 and is the eigth CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Rainbow Her name is Rainbow, she is a jolteon and she has a crush on Cotton. She looks like a normal jolteon but the ruff around her neck is rainbow, her eyes are brown and she has a picture of a rainbow flavor crystal over one of her eyes . She is 6 and is the ninth CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Lemon Her name is Lemon, she is the only sylveon in the group and she has a crush on Gelatin. She looks like a normal sylveon but instead of mainly being a pale cream color, she is mainly light apricot, her eyes are mint green, she has pale red with lavender stripes on her paws, ears and tail, there are two bows on her body, one on her right ear and one on her neck, from wich two ribbon like feelers adorn it, the bows are pale red on the inner part and lavender on the outer part while the ribbon like feelers are pale cream, pale red and lavender, she sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, her furry, pale red and lavender striped tail is slightly curved in a cresent shape. She is 7 and is the tenth CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Gelatin His name is Gelatin, he is the only flareon in the group and he has a crush on Lemon. He looks like a normal flareon but both his fur collar and his tail are orange and he has brown eyes and one black stripe on each of his paws, he can fluff out his fur collar to cool down on a hot day and when nervous, he can heat his body and his surroundings to over three thousand degrees. He is 7 and is the eleventh CandyCake Eevee to evolve. Cranberry His name is Cranberry, he is Blueberrys pet eevee, he looks like a normal eevee but he is a bright red with a dark red spot on his left eye. His age is unknown and he is a legedary pet (Even thought he isnt a actual legendary pokemon like Zekrom or Reshiram, he is called a legendary due to how powerful he is) Trivia *Unlike Blueberry Jam, Blueberry loves the water and seems to love playing pranks *Cinnamon Buns is the guppy with the large appetite, but with the CandyCake Eevees, Vanilla has the large appetite *Vanilla can eat alot and will be starving five minutes later, this is because his attacks consume a great amount of energy * Unlike the other eevee marks, Vanillas eevee mark has a pure gold trim, the other eevee marks have silver trims * Vanilla may be the last umbreon in existance * The eevee marks have a very close resemblance to the Mystic, Valor and Instinct symbols fom Pokemon Go * Each Candycake Eevee has a theme song: * Lolipops Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csly8e_D0MQ *Blueberrys Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBPjjOTjRgY *Chocos Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-EAwR0X2M *Cinnamons Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SlSXJpcAcc *Sugars Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NguIpRFLM4M *Vanillas Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-_ks5lC7DQ *Snickers Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EoKs8UDA90 *Caramels Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NpRPYrhMxc *Cottons Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utvC4usmtC8 *Rainbows Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oPNxtcMNiA *Lemons Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpUECa3cOyA *Gelatins Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXs16AOIP5s *Lemon and Sugar love ballet *Gelatin is more shy then Gelatin Soft * Vanilla seems to be alot calmer then Vanilla Cake * Vanilla can be seen meditating in some episodes, this is evidence on the fact that he is alot calmer than Vanilla Cake * Vanillas theme song was first played when he evolved into umbreon *Unlike Cinnamon Buns, Cinnamon isnt a nervous wreck when it comes to singing